


what happens in electrical, stays in electrical

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alien Mating, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Full Body Penetration, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oviposition, Sounding, Tentacles, Throat Fucking, Wet & Messy, guided masturbation, kinda??, there's a hint of seonghwa/wooyoung too, with a tongue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: What starts out as a mission to retrieve a ship adrift in space somehow turns into Yeosang getting bred by an alien.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 223





	what happens in electrical, stays in electrical

**Author's Note:**

> yall should've known this would happen 
> 
> canon tentacle lore? how could I not?? 
> 
> also this is just pure feral idk I don't really like it but I spent too long on it to just delete so? enjoy?

The inside of the ship sat hollow and empty, the overhead lights dim and cold. Sounds of broken machinery and the expulsion of gasses through the vents could be heard vaguely echoing through the cafeteria. The atmosphere sat eerie and heavy and if one strained enough, surely they could hear the remnants of conversations and laughter of the former crew that once inhabited it. Left adrift in space for nearly a year, a specialized crew known worldwide as Compass had been sent to return the ship to operational status and pilot it home. They had arrived nearly ten minutes prior and had just finished setting up a temporary base in the cafeteria.

Kang Yeosang, a simple hacker turned electrician when he’d been recruited, finished arranging his toolbag. It was orange just like the awful uniform he’d been assigned. He felt more like a glorified traffic cone than a highly skilled astronaut on a precarious recovery mission, but he would gladly take the orange to the bright banana yellow their leader, Kim Hongjoong, had been given. The pilot stood nearby, most likely rereading his instruction manual on how to plot their course home for the millionth time. Though Yeosang couldn’t really blame him—they were all on edge. 

What had been an exciting mission in the beginning quickly turned grim once they were briefed on the fate of the previous crew. Vicious, dangerous foreign lifeforms capable of formshifting and killing without hesitation had managed to stowaway on the massive ship nearly two years ago. Life had not been detected upon the vessel in nearly six months but that did little to reassure them, meaning Yeosang had spent many sleepless nights grinding his combat skills just in case. No one knew why they hadn’t claimed it as a trophy of their victory; now it was a mere metal tomb for the people who had come before them.

“Don’t look so grim,” a voice cut through his reverie, hand patting his shoulder. “We’ll be fine!”

The voice belonged to Jung Wooyoung. A fellow Compass member and someone Yeosang had become quite close with during their training. He had an explosive laugh and a morally uplifting aura surrounding him, on top of being one of the youngest and brightest nuclear physicists in the industry; it had been no competition on who would be the one to fiddle with the ship’s nuclear core. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Yeosang sighed, zipping the bag shut. “There’s just … so much here that we’ll never know.”

Wooyoung helped him to his feet, Yeosang barely able to see into his helmet through the dark blue shine upon the visor. The only reason they could really tell each other apart was via their suits, all different colors and meant to make them easily identifiable.  _ Just in case, _ ther mission captain had said. Very reassuring, truly.

“Don’t fret about it now, Yeosang. You need your mind clear for the mission,” Wooyoung replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I know, I know.” He slung his toolbag over his shoulder, and the two of them went to join the others at the large table in the center of the room.

Hongjoong nodded in their direction as they arrived; his sigh was audible despite the helmet. “I’m not gonna give a wildly inspiring speech like they wanted me to. We’ve been through this simulation countless times. We know what to expect, the vague area to go, and are aware of our duties. Once we clean out the oxygen canisters, we’ll be able to remove our helmets, so make sure your communication lines are open. Everyone ready?”

A collective murmur of agreement passed around the room.

“Alright then. Move out.”

Yeosang swallowed his nerves and glanced at the other electrician on their mission. Park Seonghwa, black uniform clinging tightly to his frame and carrying a toolbag identical to his own. While Yeosang would be in charge of the panels scattered about the ship, Seonghwa would be in charge of getting the servers running in the electrical room. Being of the same profession, they’d spoken more than enough times, but Yeosang was still intimidated by him. Seonghwa was pretty, immaculate, and professional; he’d made a vow to confess to his little crush if they did make it back from this mission alive. 

_ When _ they made it back, he corrected.

“Ready to go?” Seonghwa greeted.

“Yeah, ready,” he replied, glancing at Wooyoung for some final support. He was already gone though, standing next to San, one of the two recruited to fix the engines. They were dating last he knew, but Yeosang had been told that in confidence; he was a good friend and kept it to himself. No matter, they’d meet back up later. 

Instead, Yeosang realized Seonghwa had already stepped away. He hurried to follow, the hallway from the cafeteria dimly lit and imposing. Yeosang had studied the blueprints of the ship multiple times in the last year but he still felt like he barely knew them. They were heading towards the ship’s storage room if he recalled correctly and would pass by the administration room, a location that would require their card swipe once security was turned back on and properly allocated for their arrival. If this was correct … ah yes, there was the hall branching off.

“I’m gonna start here. I’ll meet you in electrical later,” Yeosang said.

“Alright, see you soon.” Seonghwa gave him a quick wave before continuing down the hall, leaving him to stare at his retreating back until he vanished within the darkness permeating the storage room.

Yeosang inhaled and stepped into the doorway of the administration room. Inside, the room was dark, the lights having gone at some point in the ship’s suspended slumber. Once he was satisfied no one was inside, he located the electrical panel. The panel, denoted by the lightning bolt engraved on the front, had a very fine layer of dust upon it. He unzipped his toolbag and removed a pair of pliers, prying the panel open so he could peer inside. It was silent within the panel, meaning electricity had stopped flowing awhile ago. Another quick glance into the room later and then Yeosang got to work fiddling with the wires.

He had lost track of time when he finally finished attaching the last wire, carefully clipping them together and leaning back. The room didn’t come to life, however. Both the lights and the machines within it should’ve turned on immediately. Peering back into the panel, he recalled that some of the breakers may have tripped due to the faulty wiring problems. Yeosang would need to divert power to the room and then accept said power before they could get security up and running properly. 

“Suit, contact BLKPO over comms,” he said. A white circle appeared in the center of his viser, spinning at the completion of his command. It spun for a solid five seconds before an error sign took its place. Yeosang’s brow furrowed and he tried again. “Contact BLKPO over comms.” This time he was met with static. “That’s weird …” The moment those words left his mouth, the lights in the hallway and the cafeteria went dark. 

Yeosang froze, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest. The backup lights came to life, dim orange along the top and bottom of every wall. They did little however, darkness still yawning around him. He could barely see his own gloved hand from his visor. “Suit, contact YLWPO over comms.” Once again, he was met with static. Yeosang swallowed and tightened his grip upon his toolbag, peering out into the hallway. He couldn’t see anything but he also hadn’t really been expecting to. “Hello?” He called quietly. 

No answer.

All of the protocol for this exact scenario flushed from his brain. Yeosang took a step into the hallway, making sure to keep a hand upon the wall as he went. He carefully made his way to the storage room and was met with more darkness, the ceiling towering above and making him feel incredibly small. If he recalled correctly, electrical was to the right. Yeosang guided himself along that wall as well, shimmying into the hallway as the roar of his own heartbeat grew louder. He could hear nothing else as he went, just his heartbeat and his footsteps through the storage room turned echo chamber. 

“Seonghwa?” He called out softly, sliding down the hallway leading to the electrical room. “Anyone there?”

Yeosang skirted around the edge of the storage room, barely able to make out the outlines of boxes and tarps piled high in the center. They had been strapped down upon launch and had remained there for years. He wondered what stories those boxes could share if they were alive before promptly shutting down that thought, tearing his gaze away. Yeosang continued following the wall until his hand dipped into empty space. The electrical room …? Shifting closer, he attempted to peer around the corner as discreetly as possible with the helmet encasing his head. 

“Seonghwa,” he whispered fiercely, but there was again no answer. He could see the lights of the servers blinking randomly, casting a faint glow onto him. Surely the others would attempt to meet here too following the lights going out? Then again, maybe not; they’d been briefed that it might occur considering Seonghwa needed to reboot and reset everything. Was he panicking for nothing? Surely Seonghwa was fine. “Seonghwa …? Are you alright?”

Yeosang counted out thirty seconds before inhaling, attempting to push his nerves back down. After a moment, he stepped into the room and continued to follow the wall with his hand. His steps were careful as he made sure he wouldn’t accidentally trip over Seonghwa’s toolbag. He couldn’t even see anyone within the room despite the far wall coming into view. Seonghwa wouldn’t have just left his post. His lips parted to say his name once more when he spotted something fall near his helmet. Yeosang’s attention was, of course, drawn to it immediately. He glanced down at his feet but could see nothing. Seconds later, something landed upon his head. A small droplet but enough for him to feel it. 

“What the …” He stepped back, rubbing the back of his head; there was nothing on his gloves. Another droplet landed upon his hand as he was observing it. Yeosang squinted at it, the liquid viscous and clear. It slid down the material and landed upon the floor before it was replaced by another, this time landing on his sleeve. A second plinked against his visor, prompting Yeosang’s head to tilt back in search of the offender. The sight he was met with chilled him to the bone.

Attached to the ceiling, barely discernible from the shadows surrounding it, was a writhing mass of greyish black matter. Suspended in the center, bodies bare and entangled in thin wriggling tendrils, were San and Wooyoung. Though dark, Yeosang could barely make out their faces. They appeared to be … enjoying what was happening? As he made that observation, Wooyoung groaned, the sound echoing through the electrical room. 

It spurred Yeosang into action, the man stumbling backwards. Fuck, the emergency button! Cafeteria, he just had to make it to the cafeteria … Yeosang’s back came into contact with something hard, his mouth running dry. He’d just come from that direction—there was nothing behind him. 

“Your heart rate is insufferably loud.” The sound of Seonghwa’s voice nearly launched him from his skin, Yeosang whipping around the other direction. “But your fear is … interesting.” 

“S-seonghwa? What’s going on?” 

Seonghwa continued advancing towards him, backing Yeosang up against the wall until they were a mere arms length away from each other. It was here he noticed something different. Subtle, hidden in plain sight, but still there. Seonghwa’s eyes were glowing a faint red, growing more intense as they stared at each other, before his fellow electrician lifted his hands and carefully removed his helmet. It was tossed to the side, landing with a heavy thud upon the metal floor. Seonghwa’s tongue lolled from his mouth, unnaturally long and the same color as whatever was above his head. 

“We won’t hurt you if that’s what you’re worried about,” Seonghwa assured.

“W-we?” Yeosang squeaked, petrified in place.

“Wooyoung and I. We’re the same, you see.” No sooner had Seonghwa finished speaking did his uniform appear to melt away. It dissolved, sliding down his body and pool at his feet. He was left there in all his naked glory. Only he wasn’t entirely … human. A sticky substance was oozing from his skin, leaking down his frame and joining what was left of his uniform upon the metal floor. Where a human dick might be was a mass of greyish black matter, a long grey tentacle slowly uncurling from the center. It hung down nearly to Seonghwa’s knees, the underside covered in strange little white feelers. 

Yeosang glanced between it and Seonghwa’s face, eyes going wide. “... What are you?” He whispered.

“Not dangerous if that’s what you’re worried about. We’re just … far from home and would like to get back.” Seonghwa reached towards him but Yeosang managed to shrink even further back. “You call us aliens; we call ourselves something else entirely. Too long a word for a human to speak. Just … trust me.”

“Why would I trust you?” He replied without thinking.

Seonghwa’s face softened. “You’ve known us for over a year and we’ve never hurt anyone. We’re not here to harm you.” 

Yeosang glanced between San above him and Seonghwa before him. “How do you explain that then?”

The other man—creature, Yeosang corrected, and then immediately felt bad—laughed. Raspy and low, more like he was emulating what a human’s laugh might sound like. “What’s happening above is pure pleasure, I assure you. The human you call Choi San has known of our existence for a while now and willingly submitted to keeping it a secret.” 

“Y-yeosangie …” A voice moaned—San. His head tilted back immediately, seeking out his face through the darkness.

“I want to hear it from you,” he replied carefully. “Are you alright? Anything hurt?”

He moaned again, forcing heat to flood into Yeosang’s cheeks. “Hng … good.”

“You can join him, if you’d like,” Seonghwa murmured, reaching out to gently touch his arm. 

This time, Yeosang didn’t pull away. “I don’t even know what’s happening.”

“Humans have sex all the time, don’t they?” Seonghwa moved closer, fingers playing along the fabric of his sleeve; they stopped at his elbow. “This is how our kind does the same.” 

Yeosang eyed him warily, pointedly keeping his attention on Seonghwa’s face rather than below. Having a crush on Seonghwa the human was one thing. But Seonghwa the … alien? That was something else entirely.  _ It’s still him, _ he reminded himself.  _ He’s still Seonghwa.  _

The moment he had that thought, a grey tentacle flopped over his left shoulder. It swung lazily, as if it were in a trace, against his chest. Another tentacle mirrored it on the opposite side, the tip pointed in Yeosang’s direction; it too contained rows of tiny white feelers. As he watched, more of the sticky semi-clear liquid oozed from the tip. 

_ I wanna touch it. _ Yeosang’s eyes went wide at his own thought.  _ Reach out. Touch it. _ His hand rose, Seonghwa guiding it forward with his own. He hesitated just before the tip, still attempting to understand what he was looking at.

“I won’t hurt you, Yeosang.” Seonghwa’s voice was still gentle and low. It served its purpose of lulling Yeosang into a sense of calm. “You’ve trusted me before. Will you trust me now?”

And, despite everything, he did. 

“... I do.” Yeosang took a breath and finally closed the gap between his hand and Seonghwa’s tentacle. His gloved fingers came into contact with it. Even through the fabric he could feel the slick quality of it. And, before his very eyes, the fabric of his glove began to melt away. The fingers vanished, orange goop running down his skin and vanishing onto the floor below. Cool liquid slid along his fingertips. Yeosang had little to compare it to, just marveling over the strange tingling feeling that immediately spread upon the area. It was sticky yet wet at the same time, the feelers petting along his skin in a weirdly soothing manner. Part of him expected his skin to follow what had once been the gloves but they didn’t. Whatever was oozing from the tentacle seemed to only affect his clothing. 

Something touched his ankle then, Yeosang feeling his pant leg turn to mush around him; another tentacle. The goop coating it began to ooze down, catching his shoes and socks and taking those with it too. Meanwhile, the tentacle slid beneath his pants and began to slowly coil up and around his leg. Seonghwa reached towards him then and carefully unhooked his helmet, removing it from his head. Yeosang took a few quick breaths before he realized the air was fine, his heart continuing to hammer in his chest. Helmet removed, he was able to get a better look at the tentacles on either side of Seonghwa’s head. They weren’t as terrifying now that they lacked distortion from his visor and Yeosang allowed the one still touching his hand to slide further up, wrapping around his forearm slowly. 

Sensing Yeosang’s growing comfort, more tentacles began to emerge from behind Seonghwa’s body. They extended slowly so as not to spook him, sliding over the fabric of his space suit and dissolving the only barrier between their bodies. Yeosang even took a step forward, feeling one of the tentacles slide around his waist and make quick work of the belts and clips keeping his toolbag hooked to his side. The sound of tools clattering against the floor startled him and Yeosang stumbled forwards, Seonghwa catching him and pulling him close. His hands came to rest on Seonghwa’s chest, the skin beneath his fingertips having a smooth slimy quality to it. It reminded him of the scaleless snake his childhood friend had owned. 

Closer now, the rest of his suit dissolved within seconds, leaving him just as bare as Seonghwa. Yeosang began to squirm as tentacles writhed and slithered along his skin. They were thick and supple, the sticky ooze clinging to his skin and making the area they touched tingle in their wake. Meanwhile, his mind began to feel a little fuzzy, Seonghwa’s face going askew. 

“What’s … happening?” Yeosang gasped.

“I guess the human equivalent is an aphrodisiac? It’ll make you feel good, I promise.” Seonghwa cupped the side of his face, leaning down until their noses were touching. Tentacles wrapped around his back, holding him close. “I’ve always wanted to do this. May I attempt kissing you, Yeosang?”

Did Seonghwa even know what kissing was …? Ah well, time to find out. 

“Y-yes.”

Seonghwa smiled, the very one that had succeeded in stealing Yeosang’s heart in the first place. He closed the gap between them and sealed their lips together. Even his lips had a slimy quality to them yet Yeosang didn’t find it unpleasant. It was different for sure but not awful. Only a moment passed before Seonghwa’s tongue prodded at his lips gently. He allowed Seonghwa to push inside, expecting an unpleasant taste. Instead he was met with something sweet, the flavor coating his mouth and involuntarily pulling a moan from deep within his chest. Feelers slid against his own tongue and Yeosang realized it wasn’t a tongue at all but another tentacle. It coiled around his tongue and began to stroke it, the feeling weird and foreign. His heart still fluttered, heat beginning to pool in his stomach. The tingling feeling through his skin began to spread through his mouth as well, dipping into his throat and making him feel weak in the knees.

Seonghwa moved closer, humanoid hands wrapping around his waist and back and holding him tight. His ‘tongue’ slid deeper into his mouth, tickling the back of his throat. It didn’t stop there, sliding ever further and spreading the strange sedative as it went. Yeosang’s knees gave out at that moment, numb and unable to hold him, but Seonghwa held him up with surprising strength. They began to move then, Yeosang vaguely aware that he was no longer upright. He realized he wasn’t breathing either and weakly pushed at Seonghwa’s chest, the tentacle sliding free so he could greedily gasp for air. A mix of saliva and the substance coating Seonghwa’s tentacles dribbled from his open mouth and Seonghwa smiled, his ‘tongue’ curling over itself in the corner of his mouth.

Yeosang realized they had moved to the ceiling moments later. He could see San and Wooyoung over Seonghwa’s shoulder. Closer now, he could see the grey mass was actually a writhing nest of tentacles, extending from Wooyoung’s back and allowing him to stay suctioned to the ceiling via the sticky goop oozing from each length. San was suspended just in front of him, arms held to the ceiling by several smaller tentacles. There were more than Yeosang had the brain power to count wrapped around various parts of his body. From chest to ankles, one could find a tentacle in any space they happened to glance at. His eyes were screwed shut and mouth open, yet another tentacle resting lazily against his tongue. San’s body lurched forward every few second and Yeosang realized through his haze that Wooyoung was fucking him, likely with the same phallic-like tentacle that Seonghwa had.

His face flushed and Seonghwa snorted, amused. “Don’t worry, you’ll join him soon.” Seonghwa pressed his palm against the ceiling as more tentacles began to wrap around his frame. He managed to shift to Yeosang’s side, fingers running down the length of his side, until Seonghwa was positioned behind him. Tentacles slid along his arms and pulled them together, sliding around his wrists with a firm grip. They were pulled down rather than up, the tentacles gently prying his fingers open until they could slide them down around his semi-hard cock. Yeosang glanced down through heavy eyes, feeling yet another tentacle curl up the underside of his length. It was smaller than the others and lacked feelers, coiling around his tip and beginning to rub against his slit. He whimpered, caught off guard by his own neediness, as it pushed inside. Numb pleasure began to spread through it as the tendril slid deeper into his cock. It was strange feeling something wiggle in a place it wasn’t meant to be.

“F-fu—” Yeosang’s words branched off into a startled groan as Seonghwa’s hands found his hips. 

Seonghwa massaged his skin gently, murmuring praise. “Just relax for me.” Something slid against his ass, wet and heavy. They pulled his cheeks open, exposing him in a way he’d only ever dreamed of happening. Cool air rushed against his hole, sending a shiver up Yeosang’s spine. Seonghwa rested his chin against Yeosang’s shoulder, his tongue tracing the shell of his ear. A tentacle pressed against his hole moments later. It was warmer than he was expecting even with the strange substance being secreted from it. The tingling sensation spread immediately, Yeosang gasping as the need to squirm burst to life within him. He was held fast though, unable to move at all. The moment his hazed mind realized this, a desperate whine broke free from within him.

Seonghwa chuckled into his ear, placing a kiss upon the side of his neck. “Don’t worry, you’ll feel good soon.”

The tendril prodding at his hole slid in. At least, Yeosang assumed it did. He couldn’t actually feel it, just a faint pressure and the slight brush of something inside of him. It pushed in further, sliding against his walls and pulsating like his heart hammering away in his chest. At the same time, Seonghwa’s tongue moved from his neck back into his mouth, playing along his own tongue. Yeosang suddenly felt overwhelmed with sensation, unsure what to focus on as he was attacked with an unbalanced mix of pleasure and numbness. 

The tentacle buried in his ass began to move. He could feel it vaguely, expanding and pressing against his walls. It slowly grew within him, expanding until he felt like he would burst from the coiled length buried within. Seonghwa sensed this and let up but still stayed inside, beginning to fuck into him as his mind only grew heavier with the sedative seeping into his skin. 

“Is he ready?” A voice asked. Yeosang realized it was Wooyoung a few seconds later, staring in his direction blankly.

“Almost. Just a little more preparation,” Seonghwa replied.

“Mm. It’s been a long time since we’ve been able to do this. Do you think the others are well?”

Yeosang whimpered as Seonghwa ran his hand through his hair. It was almost as if he were being treated like a prized pet. 

“The lights are still off,” he murmured into Yeosang’s ear, “so I would assume they were also successful.”

“That’s true,” Wooyoung answered, and Yeosang watched him pull San’s head back; the latter moaned, high-pitched and wanton. “We’ve chosen excellent hosts.” 

“Partners, Wooyoung. They are partners, not hosts,” Seonghwa corrected.

“Right, right, partners. Forgive me.”

Seonghwa hummed into his ear and then suddenly they were moving, hoisted closer to Wooyoung and San. They were close enough to reach out and touch each other but the tentacles around their wrists prevented it. 

“He’s ready,” Seonghwa said after a moment.

“Perfect.”

_ Ready for what? _ Yeosang realized his question was only thought not spoken. He tried again but only managed a slurred garble of words. 

“Don’t fret, Yeosang. You’ll enjoy this, I promise.” 

Upon saying so, Yeosang vaguely felt the tentacle inside pull free. It was replaced by a larger, stronger pressure. Seonghwa groaned low in his ear, signaling that it was the tentacle that had made itself known earlier. It prodded at his hole, tentative and shy, before it finally pushed inside. Yeosang felt it this time, a mix of pleasure and very dulled pain sparking through his body. He whimpered, Seonghwa’s hands tracing up his sides in response. His fingertips slotted against Yeosang’s nipples and began to squeeze and tug them gently. Untouched by tentacles as of yet, the sensation was amplified tenfold as it was the only part of his body not numbed. 

Yeosang cried out in his loudest noise yet, back dipping. Seonghwa appeared to delight in that noise and continued massaging each nub, rolling the sensitive bits of flesh between his fingers until Yeosang’s breath began to stutter. He had no idea that it was a distraction however, the tentacle pushing into him sliding deeper and deeper. By the time Seonghwa gave him a break, Yeosang realized that something else was happening. It was a weird feeling unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

The tentacle in his ass had gone further. 

His head hung low, Yeosang watching in surreal fascination as his stomach began to move. It bulged outwards, something writhing within, and he realized that the tendril was slowly moving further into his body. Yeosang could vaguely feel it as it went, the substance still dripping all around him likely making it numb. Surely it would hurt otherwise. Tentacles weren’t meant to be in your intestines. Yet there they were, moving further up his body—and Yeosang couldn’t even feel it happening. He could only watch in slight horror as he was fucked deeper than he ever thought he would be.

“You’re perfect, Yeosang,” Seonghwa murmured, catching him off guard. “Absolutely perfect.” 

But he couldn’t reply. Instead, Seonghwa gently guided his head back forward. He wasn’t sure why he allowed it but then again, Yeosang could barely think at all. His entire body felt like goo, relaxed and weakened, to be used how Seonghwa saw fit. 

After a moment, Yeosang felt something begin to creep up his throat. He barely had time to understand what was happening before it slid up and out, curling in front of his face. Yeosang vaguely registered that it was a tentacle. Then it set in that it was the same one that had entered his ass, the feelers on the end dripping heavily with fluid. Despite the very real fact that something was blocking his throat, he could still breathe like nothing was wrong. 

“Ready,” Seonghwa groaned.

Yeosang watched the tentacle twitch in front of his face before it extended further, sliding against his tongue and filling the gap between his body and San’s. Across the way, San had been penetrated in a similar way. His stomach bulged with the tentacle coiled within him, squirming and roiling in a way that might’ve been unsightly were his brain not covered in a fog. 

Their tentacles met in the middle, coiling around each other. The ooze grew ever more, the feelers tangling and forcing a simultaneous groan from Seonghwa and San’s throats. Yeosang couldn’t make any noise of his own, his throat occupied with the tentacle within it, so he dedicated what little brain power he had left to watching. 

Something white began to ooze from the tip of Wooyoung’s tentacle. It was scooped up by Seonghwa’s own and grasped tightly by the feelers. They were small, circular objects that resembled pebbles. Eggs, his brain supplied, and Yeosang’s head lolled to the opposite side. Seonghwa began to do the same, only his were a light pink. The eggs passed between them, gathered by the feelers and held like coveted treasure. 

After a moment, the tentacles uncurled from each other. They withdrew, the eggs safely held by the feelers along each one, and retreated into their respective bodies. Yeosang felt it slide back down his throat and groaned the moment he was able to.

“Don’t worry, Yeosang. They won’t hurt you. You’ll barely feel them at all,” Seonghwa whispered into his ear, kissing the top of it. “You’ve been so good. I’ll reward you for it.”

The tentacles holding his hands over his cock began to move. They lifted his hands up before sliding them back down seconds later, making Yeosang jerk himself off. Seonghwa began to play with his nipples again, pinching and twisting until tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. Yeosang began to squirm in his grasp, his hands sliding over his hard cock until pleasure overtook the numbness battling for control at his core. Moments later, Seonghwa began to move the tentacle still buried within him. It slid deep inside, reaching places no human could ever hope to, and forced another loud cry from his lips. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Seonghwa took it as a sign of pleasure and did it again and again, slowly gaining speed until all he could focus on was how good he felt.

Time appeared to stop for him then. Yeosang succumbed to his own need for release, going limp in Seonghwa’s grasp as the force of his thrusting made him shake like a ragdoll. Deeper and deeper the tentacle went, until white overtook his vision. The length still inside his cock yanked out quickly and Yeosang came with a scream so earsplitting that surely the rest of their crewmates would come running to help him.

Seonghwa moaned too and Yeosang vaguely felt something incredibly warm flood his insides. It filled and filled until he felt ready to burst, one of the tentacles still wrapped around his stomach pushing down on the little bulge there with enough force to make him cry out. 

He went limp after a moment, greedily sucking in gasps of air as the squirming masses of flesh began to carefully move around his body. Yeosang only realized he’d been lowered to the floor when his cheek came into contact with cold metal, his spent frame being resting gently upon it. The human did nothing, simply lying there as the tentacles retracted from his body. The one buried in his ass was last, pulled from him at an agonizingly slow pace. Yeosang whimpered as he felt something hot and sticky leak from his hole, pooling around his hips in a massive puddle. 

The last thing he remembered before succumbing to darkness was Seonghwa’s intrigued expression. 

—————— xxx —————

“Do you think we made a good choice?” 

Seonghwa didn’t bother looking from Yeosang’s face, just cradling the human he’d chosen in his arms. His tentacles continued stroking along his frame reverently. 

“The humans will search for us,” Seonghwa murmured, gently brushing a strand of hair behind Yeosang’s ear, “but we’ll make sure to stay hidden. They never noticed four of us in their ranks when we were on Earth.”

“That’s true,” Wooyoung replied, holding San in a similar manner. Both humans were asleep, completely spent from the breeding they’d just experienced. “It’s weird … I adore this human. I want to protect him.”

Seonghwa’s lips quirked into the smallest of smiles. “Love, Wooyoung. They call that love.” And the feeling burning in his chest was surely that, for both the human he had chosen to mate with and the eggs inside that would grow to become his offspring. He would protect Yeosang until the end, even if he was pushed away when the human finally awoke. That, surely, was love.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
